


I Need You (Not)

by Geyonsis23



Category: bts
Genre: Drama, Fluff, I feel blue so, I took everything out on the 95 line, M/M, Maknae line, Unrequited, and I feel great, bts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geyonsis23/pseuds/Geyonsis23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in his life, Park Jimin says a name and it was not Kim Taehyung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is ironic because I love VMin more than JiKook lol enjoooy~

"Jimin, Jimin wake up dude!"

The bed started shaking and Taehyung's voice echoes in the tiny room. It was 9am on a Wednesday, and Park Jimin doesn't have classes during wednesdays. Jimin isn't as dense as his best friend when he's asleep and he really regrets that. The shaking wasn't stopping so Jimin forced himself and sat up to try and grab Taehyung's brown hair for revenge. He misses.

"The fuck do you want Tae? It's too early for shit."

The orange haired boy whines and opens one eye to look at his best friend, whom he just wants to punch in the face so bad but his body's still asleep. Jimin closes his eyes and just lets his head fall until his chin touches his chest before yawning. Taehyung giggles and goes up to his place, climbing the double decker bed. Jimin couldn't care less as he just lets himself fall forward, and doesn't react when he felt his head bumping onto Taehyung's chest.

"Ahh! I'm here to play but you choose to sleep more? Jiminie you're mean. I live 2 hours away from you, you know."

Jimin just replies with groans and puts his hands to half of Taehyung's back, half heartedly and lazily hugging his best friend. Taehyung lets out a sigh and fixes their position so Jimin can rest properly on him. Jimin is now facing front and Taehyung's hugging his waist from the back as the orange haired elder basks in comfort on Taehyung's chest, using it as his pillow.

"Mmss you to."

Jimin slurs and smiles a little while he hears Taehyung whine at him, half because Jimin's not even trying to fully wake himself up and half because he's telling stories about how his days went. Taehyung's voice on his ear was bliss and if Jimin was a cat, he swears he would purr in satisfaction. After a while of listening to his best friend, Jimin starts to slowly open his eyes, his eyelashes finally beginning to start fanning, as he looks up at Taehyung, now able to smile his signature smile. The one smile in which his cheeks get pushed upward and makes his eyes disappear. Taehyung started making faces at him and he laughs out loud, waking himself up completely.

"Finally, you're completely awake! Get dressed dude, I have someone you need to meet!"

"Yeah, yeah just hold on a sec geez!"

Taehyung rubs his forehead on Jimin's back before letting him go. Jimin jumps down from the bed, grabs new clothes, his cooling spray, shower gel and a towel and made his way to the bathroom.

"Ahh, I wonder who it is this time? I lost count already, jesus."

Jimin whispers to himself because Taehyung's excitement can only mean one thing. Girls. Not that Jimin hates girls, oh no. He likes them a lot because he knows that women know what they are doing and that girls are extremely careful and mindful of who they go out with. He has seen Taehyung get broken and completed like a stupid cycle and that's just what he doesn't like. Jimin's so done with Taehyung introducing girlfriends from time to time and he often wonders when the guy will ever learn. Honestly, Jimin thinks that he should try confessing to Taehyung when he gets the chance but he also fears that he would lose him.

No, he'd definitely lose him. He knows, because he is Kim Taehyung's best friend ever since they met in high school. Taehyung has been the light of his life ever since and Jimin would do absolutely everything to make him happy, to keep him smiling that gorgeous box smile that has captured many people, including Jimin himself. They haven't fought a single fight in their entire lives because all Jimin does is spoil him, give Taehyung what he wishes for, hell he didn't even eat a complete meal for 2 weeks just to get his best friend the watch that Taehyung eyes in a certain shop everyday. Their friendship meant never missing a birthday, a monthsary whenever Taehyung gets a girlfriend, and the one day they both made and celebrate without fail, their very own friendship day.

He has dealt with all of Taehyung's shenanigans up to this day, and he wonders if his feelings will somehow get across him. Jimin stares at the water in his bathtub, sighing because it's not enough to drown him, or so he thinks but he doesn't really want to die. He's just tired. Contradicting those thoughts, he gets in the tub and reminisces some memories. Jimin stares into nothingness, and soon he finds himself floating in the air.

He sees that he's just floating on the air, and feels gusts of wind blow from his back. He looks to his side and only then did he notice that there were butterfly wings supporting him and that he was trapped in a bubble that has limited access to movement. He stops flying and decides to just sit down and watch events unfold again.

The door to his room opens and he sees his past self. His black, fluffy hair and he still had puffy cheeks back then, he was cuteness in human form and he was followed by an orange haired Taehyung who looks too much of a model than a high school student. Jimin sits on his bed comfortably and Taehyung jumps on his lap, making the both of them laugh and the black haired elder pushes him away because he was heavy.

"Ahh Jiminie, I'm so nervous today holy shit."

"Come on, you'll be fine! She said she thinks that she likes you right?"

"I... I don't know.. what if she actually dumps me? What if I mess this up?"

"Then she's dumb. Who wouldn't want to date someone like you? You're seriously too cool to get dumped, Tae."

"But what if she prefers someone cute like you? A lot of girls are scared of me because of my voice."

The current Jimin smiles from the bubble and he remembers exactly how he was feeling a pool of happiness inside him the moment Taehyung had said those words. The smile on black haired Jimin's face was visible and he wouldn't smile like that for anyone else in the world. The elder leans close to Taehyung's face and bumps his forehead with the latter's. It was Jimin's good luck charm to Taehyung and it had always been effective.

"You think too much."

Jimin breathes and Taehyung sits up. The orangey lighting from outside Jimin's window had reflected on Taehyung completely and Jimin feels like he has seen the world shine right in front of his eyes. Jimin wants to hug him, give him a pat on the back but he sees that it wouldn't be necessary anymore, because Taehyung was already smiling. As long as Taehyung smiles, it's okay. Everything's okay.

"Thanks, Jimin. Man, you sure know how to make me feel better about myself. It's funny how I'm the one getting confessed to and not you. I think these girls are blind."

Jimin gives him a gentle hit on the shoulder.

"Don't talk about girls like that. You're just too beautiful, Tae. Just accept that fact."

Before Taehyung can give a reply, his awaited call happens. His cellphone rings and he panics, scurrying out of Jimin's bed and answers the call where Jimin can hear the conversation. Jimin though, thinks that he's intruding a very important moment so he just goes outside his bedroom for a while and played games on Taehyung's psp. There were interruptions by Taehyung because he's freaking out about the girl whom he liked had confessed to him weeks ago, is now just waiting outside Jimin's house. Jimin stopped playing and he excitedly told Taehyung to go and meet her outside while he gets the camera. He wasn't joking. Jimin had shoved Taehyung forcefully out of the house's front door and there was laughing and giggling and Taehyung failed to go back in the house. Jimin scurries back to his room.

That's where Jimin in the bubble had stood up and was watching his past self look at the floor. He claws the bubble wall but it was too elastic to pop.

"Don't look outside the window, Park Jimin!"

He shouts at his past self, hoping that he would be heard but the younger Jimin just looked elsewhere and sighed. Black haired Jimin suddenly feels heavy, a feeling he can't express as to why it was happening but he ignores it and opens his cabinet in order to get the said camera. That camera only had pictures of the two of them, but today, he has to take a picture of Taehyung, of his best friend, his reason for living in this cruel world, his everything, smiling the smile the latter had ever smiled only at him, with a stranger. Jimin turns the camera on and checks the pictures, and suddenly it's hard to breathe and somewhere in his eyes, he feels like a knob is on, and water is flowing through it.

"No, Jimin. Hold it in. For Taehyung's happiness. For Taehyung's sake. Hold it in."

"I can do this. You can do this. Just a little bit more and it will be over, alright?"

Jimin mans it up, wipes his almost water filled eyes and he fists his chest to set himself straight. Jimin makes his way to the gate and he sees Taehyung and his almost-girlfriend talking to each other, smiling a lot and giggling like they own the world. Jimin almost drops the camera but he holds it tight in his hands. He doesn't want to be there, he doesn't even need to be there. He had enough, for Jimin, seeing Taehyung happy was enough. He didn't need to know the details. But the girl suddenly peeks at his direction and she bows, with a smile that's actually pretty. Her hair was long and wavy, she was smaller than Taehyung and him, she was pretty and if perfection had a name, Jimin would agree that the girl Taehyung fell in love with, was the perfect girl for him.

Taehyung makes his way to Jimin but all Jimin sees was the hand that wasn't his, on his best friend's, entertwined gently and how annoyingly perfect every move they make is together. His hand in Taehyung looked ridiculous according to his best friend, and he never mentioned how hurt he was when Taehyung pointed it out a long time ago. Jimin's gaze on their hands breaks when Taehyung calls out to him.

"Jiminie? Are you okay?"

Jimin snaps out of it and he thought of something quick. He put his hands on his mouth and acted as if he was very, very happy of their moment and it worked because there were tears forming in his eyes, and that was the most perfect timing. Jimin did his best to act out a smile and it also worked. Taehyung and the girl were happy and they were all laughing. After a bit of small talk, Jimin hesitated but forces himself to lift Taehyung's arm off of his shoulder. He just wants to take the picture and die in his room but he did it playfully, masking all the hate and the very heavy feeling welling up in his chest.

"I'll take the picture now! Guys get closer!"

Jimin felt his heart drop the moment he looked into the lens of the camera and took a shot of the newly formed couple. It's finally over. He just wants Taehyung to go away right this instant but instead he fakingly praises how good the two of them look in the picture. Taehyung suggested that he joins in too and Jimin just wanted to scream. He couldn't hold back and yelled a loud "no" at Taehyung but he quickly giggled and convinced them that this is a very special moment and moments like these should be treasured. The girl agrees with Jimin and Taehyung feels defeated, but in love.

The girl suddenly gets a text message, and she says she has to go. Jimin bows once more, fakes a smile once more and he couldn't believe that he would be shoving his best friend outside his gate, and it feels like Taehyung's completely going out of his life. The two had said their farewells and Jimin didn't move, only watching Taehyung step his foot outside of the house's gate after his girlfriend did. Or so he thinks but Taehyung goes back and hugs Jimin so tight and he hears his orange haired friend giggle adorably into his hair. No, Taehyung. Enough. This is enough. Jimin's thoughts were screaming and he's just glad that his brain doesn't have any mouth.

"You're the best! Thank you, Jiminie."

With that, Taehyung leaves and the gate finally closes. Jimin goes back into the house, his feet dragging him to his room, making him run upstairs and the moment he gets to his room, he locks it and slides his back on the wall and breaks down. He cries out until he feels his throat is gonna rip itself apart. He kept sobbing for hours and ignored his phone the whole day. Jimin in the bubble suddenly felt weak, and he got weaker as his past self felt so hopeless, devastated and angry at himself. His view blurs and everything suddenly fades out and he wakes up only to see the room empty, and that he remembers that Taehyung had actually moved to another country with his girlfriend and they plan to get married there.

Jimin moves and rolls over to the other side and notices that someone else was actually there with him. The latter has also the same body type as Taehyung's and he weirdly fits perfectly into that space between the man's chest. The boy had a very pretty face, his hair was parted and dark cherry colored and is also younger than him. The boy opens his eyes and giggles while kissing Jimin's orange hair.

"Morning, Jiminie."

"Morning, Kookie."

For the first time in his life, Park Jimin says a name and it was not Kim Taehyung.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to clarify things sooo here! Have a second chapter~ the third one will involve Kook's part so enjoy you guys :'))

Kim Taehyung had always lived in Korea, in Seoul and he never thought that he would have to move to another country with his future wife. He met the girl in high school and he had never been so satisfied in his life. Everything was perfect, and he had felt at home whenever he sees his girl do a lot of things in a fun way. Taehyung was sure that this relationship would last, because now they're both in college. The girl is an artist, a really good one at that. She was talented with painting and traditional drawing but she also knows how to art digitally. She had drawn Taehyung in different styles and it was enough for Taehyung to get jealous of her drawings, because the man in her works look better than he does. Everything was so precious, so important and everyday, without fail, they were the loveliest duo.

At least, Taehyung thought so. He had always voiced out his worries and the girl would provide him choices instead of advices. Whenever she talks though, Taehyung always gets lost in his partner's eyes, her face, her smile, her everything. The girl doesn't really mind him staring because she had done the same when they weren't together. Taehyung swears that he'd give the world to the person in front of him, and he wouldn't bask in another person's presence. She was there, Taehyung had introduced her to his parents and the girl didn't have parents, so Taehyung was introduced to her auntie and cousins instead. They were legal and both families loved them as their own. Their future was set, and they had nothing to worry about except finding a job, but that's easy to grab.

And then Taehyung had a dream. He was just resting in his room, the room smelled like flowers and the really welcoming aura of the room had seduced him into sleep. It started with a short moment of darkness, and Taehyung decided to try blinking. Slowly opening his eyes, he found himself inside a classroom. He was sitting on a desk that's full of vandals with permanent pen ink. The words were written in an artsy way, and he smiles at it. He was in his old high school classroom.

Although, it appears like no one can see him, because he tried calling out to some classmates and there wasn't any response. There was also no clock inside the classroom anywhere, so he just sits down and looks at everyone, the feeling of nostalgia rushing into him. Everyone was fooling around and he sees his past self enter the door, shouting the moment he enters. The current Taehyung thought that he really looked good with that orange hair. He misses it a lot. He laughs as he watches his past self play around, dancing on the teacher's table while trying not to fall flat on his face. He enjoys watching as someone sits beside him, and he couldn't help but comment.

"Ahh, he's so crazy. Handsome and crazy, don't you agree?"

Taehyung giggles out and he didn't receive a reply but the moment he looked at the person beside him, his eyes were greeted with a black fluffy haired boy, whose cheeks were pushing his eyes upward and his eyes disappear. He was looking at the crazily dancing orange haired Taehyung, and current Taehyung suddenly loses his smile and began to stare. He was about to call out but he hears a loud and deep voice call out before he could.

"Jiminie yah!"

Taehyung stopped dancing on the table and jumps down, dashes towards the adorable boy and puts an arm around him, giggling. Taehyung sees everything happen as if it was happening in slow motion, his past self being incredibly comfortable and just let loose around that boy, who he remembers is his best friend, Park Jimin. A name that Kim Taehyung had been thinking of over and over again but couldn't remember how the latter looked like. Everything hurts him like a hurricane and he starts questioning himself "how", How on earth could he have forgotten someone very important like Jimin?

He realized that he was just staring at the floor as the two were about to leave the classroom. Taehyung trails them, looking at where the two were going, making sure he stays out of sight, even though he completely knows that the two can't see him, but that's just how he is. He tries to go closer in order to hear what the two were talking about.

"Jiminie, I've heard that there are rabbits on the moon."

"Well I heard there are aliens on the moon."

"Really? I hope aliens take care of those rabbits then. I want to visit them someday."

"Then we'll visit them together! I'm a big fan of Marvin the Martian. I seriously want an autograph."

Taehyung starts to laugh at their conversation and he wonders if that talk really did happen in the past. He's a pretty forgetful person because he always looks forward to what will happen in the future, instead of recalling the past. He listens some more, and the topic had suddenly switched from one to another real quick. The two suddenly stops at their destination and Taehyung suddenly noticed the setting change in a blink.

Their clothes had changed from uniform into an all black clothing theme. And they both had brown hair, except Taehyung's was darker. Their pants had holes at the knee part, and they were wearing a black cardigan over a grey shirt. Taehyung remembered that it was probably the day where he and Jimin performed in their class on their section's Christmas party and that they had to run away afterwards, because their classmates and the senior girls wouldn't stop cornering them, trying to get in their pants. They hid in Taehyung's home and were chilling out in the kid's room. They had their phones turned off and they crushed their sim cards on the streets so that there would be no way to be tracked.

Current Taehyung was sitting in front of the two, and he felt like he was intruding a moment, in which he is, but it still felt awkward even if he's invisible and it's his own moment with his best friend. Jimin was resting on the wall and Taehyung's large back was in front of the older boy's view but he didn't mind. Jimin's small hands were hugging his waist and they both just relaxed just like that. Small talk followed and Jimin's hands disappeared from Taehyung's waist and made their way to Taehyung's shoulder and gives the younger a massage. A question was raised.

"Jiminie, is there someone you like?"

Jimin stops his hands, and bumps his head on Taehyung's back. Ghost Taehyung shifted seats to see what Jimin was doing, and the boy was smiling while looking downwards. He really thought that Jimin was really adorable, with all the gestures he does. He's just seriously so cute.

"Why don't you take a guess? You like guessing, right?"

He throws a question back and Taehyung started to get hyped up, taking the challenge.

"Alright. First guess... that waitress at the restaurant we ate at last week!"

"Tae, we ate at a lot of restaurants last week. I couldn't remember who was who!"

"Yeah you're right. All of them had big boobs too."

Jimin purposely applies force to his fingers and squeezes Taehyung's shoulders a lot more harsher. Taehyung yells and begs for mercy.

"Jiminie I promise I won't talk about girls like that ow, ow, ow, ouch!"

"Boobs and legs aren't the only things you should look at, you pervert."

"Aigoo you look at them too! Don't you lie to me, Park Jimin."

"Who's a liar??"

Jimin does it again and they started to wrestle with each other. It included a very intense pillow fight and they had the time of their lives playing around. There were lots of rolling around and tickling. It was so fun, and invisible Taehyung starts to grab his chest, because something heavy seems to have clung on it. There was stinging in his stomach area and he felt goosebumps creep up on his shoulders. He can hear his past self and Jimin still laugh then he started growling because the tightness in his chest started to sting a painfully lot. Invisible Taehyung groans and forces himself to stand up, only to fall face forward on the bed, facing the two boys. The two were giggling, Taehyung was on top of Jimin and their faces were close to each other. Aside from the outburst of happiness of his past self, Taehyung observed Jimin.

He noticed that the older boy's smile was really pretty, and he could tell that Jimin was really beautiful. He thought that he had never noticed how Jimin had looked at him. How could he miss this? But isn't this his dream? Taehyung hisses at the pain but had his eyes open, and saw something he never thought he would.

His face was really close to Jimin's and he noticed how the two of them looked like from another view. Taehyung thought that it was just nothing, that it was just a playful moment but he saw Jimin's smile at his oblivious past self, and he realized how big of an idiot he was back then.

"One more guess. Come on, Tae. You should know who I like."

"Alright. Then..."

"What about... Kim Taehyung?"

He sees them laughing and giggling but Jimin had hit his past self with a pillow and ghost Taehyung shut his eyes tight to avoid feathers getting in his eyes. After a while, he blinks and his heart was beating fast again. He rolls to the other side of the bed, and felt the familiar feel of cloth. He had woken up, but he was panting and sweating like crazy and there were tears in his eyes. Taehyung sits up and he notices that the pain was gone. He stands up, notices that he was still wearing his casual clothes and that his brown hair still had the green streaks on it. He goes to look at the mirror on their study table and sees how wrecked he looks like. His hands had knocked something over, and it was a picture frame, containing the photo of his high school self and his girlfriend. Taehyung always wondered who took the picture and there was only one person who could've done so.

"...Park..Jimin...hyung.."

Taehyung puts the picture frame back to its place properly and scrambles around the room for a pen and a paper. As soon as he found one, he scribbled down his message and stuck it on the mirror. He swiftly took a shower and because he had endless connections around the globe who have contact with the people who were important in his life, he finds Jimin's current address in no time. He actually had to leave for Seoul for a photoshoot one week later but because he is Kim Taehyung, he made it possible for it to be an emergency flight, and he swears that he's willing to pay the price his manager will give him for suddenly being so stubborn.

He calls his girlfriend who was still working at a pet shop, assisting the vets with their job.

"Hello? Taehyungie is something wrong?"

"Ahh, good eve aegi. I'm sorry but I'm at the airport right now catching my flight for Seoul."

"Whoa, what? Seoul?? But you were just at home hours ago? Is it another emergency flight?"

"Crazy, right? Yeah... manager called all of a sudden. I'll be back after two weeks, jagi."

"That's too long... I'll miss you a lot, Tae."

"I'm sorry.. I miss you so much already too. I'll call whenever I can!"

"Alright Tae, I trust you. I love you! Come home as soon as possible ok? Take care always! I love you so much!"

"I love you very, very, very much too, aegi! I have to go now, bye bye!"

The moment he puts his phone down, he also feels really bad for lying to the sweetest person in his life. But the plane was there, he was there and he couldn't believe that he would be breathing the same air as his best friend again, in a matter of hours. The moment he settles in his seat, he stares at the darkening skies of Davao and couldn't help but think of his best friend, whom he haven't seen in years.

Kim Taehyung had saved Park Jimin's number on his phone, and he gathers himself, his courage and exhales as he dials. The ringing wasn't stopping and he was convinced that it would go to the voicemail but when he was about to end the call, it was picked up and the call was answered.

"Hello? Jimin here, who is this?"

Taehyung hears a familiar voice and he realized how he missed hearing it, how he missed his best friend's voice. So with a smile on his face, with tears forming in his eyes for an overwhelming reason, he licks his lips and wipes his tears away as he gives a reply.

"It's me, Jiminie... Kim Taehyung."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My prelim notes ate me aaaaaaa I apologize so here's the 3rd part! I'll fix the tags when I'm not groggy anymore so enjoy~~

It was a Friday and Jimin hates fridays with a burning passion. He's sitting on his study table, glaring at books and their contents. Even though he majors in Theater Arts, in musicals and plays, he was only on his sophomore year in college. He had just turned 20 and is now dealing with hell week's cramming period for their second semester. Jimin is a hardworking and good student, despite the people around him being a dangerous gang of devils in disguise.

In the university, hang out does not mean what it should mean and the same goes with play. He has heard the terms so many times and he ignores them every single day. Hang outs meant drinking, clubbing and dark secrets. Play meant sensual involvement with another person and Jimin had thanked the heavens for so many times because a dongsaeng of his, Jeon Jungkook, who was part of their university's varsity team and is a black belter in Taekwondo, always sticks close to him all the time, and no one would dare try anything on them. Once, a hyung cornered Jimin and was bullying him into giving his wallet, Jungkook had sent the guy running to a hospital with a bruised face and a very swollen and bruised body.

As Jimin proceeds to highlight the important stuff in his notes, he recalls how he met the kid. He recalls that he met Jungkook in high school and that Taehyung was actually the one that introduced him, because Taehyung seriously stood out and was popular because of his looks, bright personality and that hyper energy nobody knew where he got. The first time Jimin saw Jungkook, he thought that the kid was really, really cute and he gets this brotherly feeling of wanting to protect their dongsaeng, and he did. The kid had soft, fluffy maroon colored hair, a pair of doe eyes and looks like a bunny when he smiles. Jimin remembers the way he had been called "Jimin hyung!" by the kid and he couldn't help but smile at the thought of it and he laughs.

"I wish he was smaller than me though."

Jimin sighs because it's the truth. He wonders why all the people he had ever found attractive, were all younger than him and are all taller. Jungkook was really tall, really well built and has the perfect ideal body most guys would dream to have. Jimin himself had gained well toned abs because of dedication to practice. It was enough for everyone to notice him, recognize him as "that cute guy with the hot guy" in their class. Honestly, their school was filled with beautiful people, but Jimin only had eyes for one person. How he gained that level of affection towards Taehyung though, he couldn't understand. It started with spending a lot of time trying to figure out stuff about each other. Taehyung tells him everything, until he loses stories to tell. And even though he hadn't much to say, Jimin tells him what he could and Taehyung took all of that information to mind, much to his surprise. The feeling of being treasured, Jimin really loved that and so it grew from the simple thankfulness of each other's existence, into a secret wish. Jimin just feels special everytime they're together, and because Taehyung teases him about his height a lot, he also wishes that he could get taller but he's about to give up on that idea.

He puts his pen down and stretches, then his phone rings. He looks at the caller but it was an unknown number, and Jimin thinks that it was one of the bullies that want to get back at him or at Jungkook. He hesitates on taking the call, but he doesn't want Jungkook to be involved in a messy situation and he decides that he should also learn how to fight for himself, and so he lets his pride take over and gathered the courage to answer the call before it gets sent to voicemail.

"Hello? Jimin here, who is this?"

There was a short pause and finally, he hears a voice reply to him.

"It's me, Jiminie... Kim Taehyung."

 

 

Kim... Taehyung...?

Jimin suddenly flinches at the name he heard. Because it was impossible, because Taehyung is somewhere out there, in a country he doesn't really know and couldn't care less. This phone call is impossible, this is a dream, and Jimin would do anything to wake up from it. Except it's not a dream and he felt like everything stood still for five seconds. Still rejecting the idea, he gives a reply.

"Um, listen okay, I don't know what the fucking hell you want from me, but I'll talk to you. I'll talk to you so-"

"Jiminie! Jiminie calm down holy shit, it's really me! I'm on a plane to Seoul and I'll be landing in an hour!"

"Kim Taehyung" "Jiminie" "plane landing to Seoul" this- now this is overwhelming. Too overwhelming. Jimin's eyes were scanning the room, looking for something that would calm his rapidly beating heart. He pinches himself, thinking that he would wake up from this impossible situation but all he feels is real pain and he should just accept it. Taehyung was constantly talking on the phone and Jimin just melts in his seat, excited and scared. At that moment, Jimin's brain suddenly worked.

"Wait. Just wait. Stop talking, whoever you are."

"But Jim--"

"Ahh, I said to shut up didn't I?"

Silence commenced and even though it was just a phone call, both of them were tense. Jimin wants to test the man, if he really is Kim Taehyung, the guy who broke him without knowing it, the guy who taught him most of the things he needed in order to survive on his own, his best friend, the one who grabbed his heart and is still grabbing onto it now. "His" Kim Taehyung to be exact.

"So... if you say you are who you are... say something only he would say to me. Call me by a nickname. He gave me one and you only have one chance to get this right."

"Okay... then I'll go do that."

The thing Jimin wants to hear was the nickname Taehyung had given him on their first celebration of their friendship day. Taehyung had come up with it but he got the idea from watching too much anime, but Jimin treasures it anyway. He waits for the man's answer.

"Chimchim! That's my nickname for you. Only I can call you that Jiminie!"

Taehyung had imitated how he said it back then and Jimin let out a giggle, because it has been a while since he had heard that nickname. He hated it back then but now, he's really happy to hear it once more. He also gets to hear the laugh that he had been thinking of so much. He feels so overwhelmed by everything, that he couldn't believe what's seriously happening. Before he could speak, Taehyung had said something once more.

"Jiminie, is it ok? For me... Could--can I see you? Please... I- I have to see you..."

Jimin felt himself inhale a huge amount of oxygen and his body is shaking with anticipation. He had always been weak when it comes to Taehyung begging. His left hand had curled itself to a fist and he bit his lip. He knows, Jimin knows that he has to move instantly because his body won't relax for a long while when it has entered that state. He puffs air to his cheeks and exhales.

"Alright. Alright, Tae. I'll meet up with you."

Jimin tried to hide the excitement in his voice and he stood up to walk around his room. Jimin looked at the mirror anxiously, staring at his skin that's moderately colored, resembling a light mocha-ish color. He wonders if Taehyung's gotten whiter because of his modeling work, if his best friend would look like he had drunk bleach just to make himself be so blindingly white because most models are like that. He wishes that Taehyung would still have that light peanut butter colored skin of his, almost the same as his, because then, they could still be the duo they always had been, and that's the Taehyung he had always adored and liked. Jimin snaps out of his daydreaming when Taehyung spoke again.

"Do you want to wait at the hotel I'm going to stay in? I'll inform the desk about you."

"I-is that okay though?"

"Yeah! I got this, Jiminie. Don't worry."

Jimin heard Taehyung laugh a little louder, and he felt conflicted, confused and still not over from what is happening. He's going to see Kim Taehyung, his best friend whom he thought had forgotten him after 4 years of no contact, because they had both been busy and Jimin remembers Taehyung giving him their own secret lucky charm, which was the bumping of their foreheads and was only exclusive to them before leaving, and how Jimin felt the airport's ground got colder the moment Taehyung broke their embrace, only to shelter a smaller but brighter person for the rest of his life.

As Taehyung kept talking and talking, his habit of being a storyteller never really disappeared, Jimin hears the front door to the apartment open, and a tall figure with a black beanie, wearing a plain white shirt and skinny ripped jeans appeared, placing a plastic bag probably full of groceries on the table before turning around and smiles at him.

"Jungkookie you're home!"

Jimin accidentally blurts out near the phone and before he can say something to Taehyung, his fingers had pressed the on-hold button out of habit, and Jungkook lifts him up just because he can and Jimin giggles at the air, hugging the younger's neck, phone tightly clenched on his right hand and they both stare at each other's eyes.

"Hyung, did you miss me? You seem to be working hard these days, studying your butt off. You need to relax more!"

"Ahh, I'm not as smart as you are, Kookie. I need to read something again and again before I get it!"

"Then I'll help you! Let's teach each other, it's more effecti--"

Jungkook stops talking as he notices Jimin's phone that has a call on-hold. His eyes suddenly got serious and his smile fades. His tone deepens a bit as he raises a question at Jimin.

"Hyung, who's calling you?"

Jungkook puts Jimin down, gaze not averting the elder's phone. Jimin was about to explain but the younger grabbed his cell real fast and continued the call.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Hey! Hey Jiminie?"

"Wrong person, buddy. I'm Jungkook. Listen, if you dare attack Jimin-hyung on campus-"

Jimin grabs Jungkook by the shoulder and raises his voice for his dongsaeng to hear him out.

"It's Taehyung!"

Jimin's voice echoes in the room, and Jungkook bites his lip. The silence brought heavy tension among the two, bringing another meaning into the silence that commenced. Jungkook fell silent, Jimin was looking at the floor and Taehyung has said "what's going on" a lot of times. Jimin moves his hand toward Jungkook's to grab his phone but the latter puts the phone back to his ear and continues conversation.

"Jungkook don't do this."

Jimin begs, whispering beneath his breath but Jungkook only grabs Jimin's hand gently and entertwined his fingers with the elder's, as if to say "please trust me". Jimin can't help but be nervous, as he and Jungkook stare at each other while the latter talks to his best friend.

"Yah, hyung! Do you remember me?"

"Hey! Stop messing around already! What's going on?! Who is this?"

"It's Jeon Jungkook, hyung! Your favorite dongsaeng, remember? It's good to hear from you again."

"Jeon Jungkook? Kookie?? Really?? You're with Jimin?"

Jimin listens carefully as he can hear everything because it was on loud speaker, and Jungkook grins, because he has clues on where their conversation would lead to, because Taehyung had always been so easy to read. Always.

"I dorm with him. We're both studying in the same uni! I take really good care of Jimin-hyung everyday. I fight bullies for him everyday too."

"Wahh, you're still cool as always! Thanks for taking care of Jiminie for me, Kookie."

Jungkook raises his chin up, raises one brow up and Jimin knows that Jungkook's got something planned that is not going to be pleasant. Jimin squeezes his hand hard, but Jungkook just winks at him.

"Hyung! There's something you need to know. It's about me and Jimin-hyung."

"Ahh! Tell me! I haven't heard from you guys ever since. It's not fair if you guys leave me out of it!"

Jimin makes an attempt to grab the phone, because he had finally caught up to the situation, to what Jungkook plans to spill, and he's not ready for that. Even though he knows that Taehyung could have just contacted them via kakaotalk anytime and still stay connected, he still believes that it isn't fair to shock his best friend with this kind of news. To his dismay, Jungkook only put the phone away from his reach, laughing.

"Little shit, I know what you're planning. Don't you dare tell him!"

"I'm gonna tell him!"

"Jungkook give me my phone!"

Jimin shoves Jungkook to a wall, the younger's back facing him and he stretches his arms as he puts his hand on the wall, allowing no exit because their bodies are really close. Jungkook was giggling and he let his plan begin to work. He puts Jimin's phone to his ear and moans.

"Jungkook. Give me my phone."

"H-hyung! Oh god hyung, harder! Grind harder!"

Jimin's eyes widened and he backed away, curling into a ball of embarrassment the moment he heard Jungkook made a perfect imitation of his moan. Jungkook looked at the phone and the call was still ongoing until after a few seconds, Taehyung on the other end had fell silent, and it was because the call got cut once more. Jungkook laughs out loud as he walks towards his orange haired hyung and gave the phone back.

"Oh my god. Jeon Jungkook you're the worst oh my fucking god."

"I only granted your wish to be a top, Jimin hyung."

Jimin squirms, hiding his face that has gotten so red because of everything, and Jeon Jungkook was feeling proud of himself. After a few moments, Jimin's phone vibrated and a message from Taehyung on kakaotalk had appeared.

"Guys! The call kept getting cut off! I'll be landing in thirty minutes so just give me a map of your place and I'll just go to you two."

Jungkook hugs his flustered boyfriend as he read the message aloud. He asks if he should also send directions just in case and Jimin just gives a nod as a reply, hands still covering his face. Jungkook kisses his hair.

"Hyung, I'm sorry? I swear I'll behave once he gets here."

Jimin clenches his fist and throws glares at a smiling Jungkook.

"Break my best friend's heart and I'll break your face."

"He broke you first."

"Well, he's my best friend. He can do what he wants and I won't hate him for it."

Jungkook inhales and pushes Jimin gently down on the carpet, leans very close to his hyung, and kisses him for a long while. It started with light pecks, Jungkook completely in control of their pace, and when he felt Jimin going greedy, he breaks away and hears the elder let out a whine. Jungkook places his hands on Jimin's cheeks, fingers swiping at the most kissable lips he had ever seen and bumps his forehead with the latter.

"I'm not the jealous type, hyung. You're real for me as I'm real for you."

Jungkook gave Jimin what he had wanted and fulfilled a breathtaking kiss, with moans in between and slight body rolls in the process. Jungkook pulls away slowly, savoring the sweet, addictive moment. Jimin was catching his breath but was satisfied with the kiss as he controls his urge to push Jungkook into doing more, as they had to get ready to meet with Taehyung. Jungkook helps him stand up and pulls Jimin into a sudden hug.

"I love you, Jimin."

Jimin gives up as he buries his face on Jungkook's shoulder and hugs back while letting giggles escape his mouth, the both of them swaying a bit before pulling away and getting ready for real this time.

"I love you too, Jungkookie."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist: Author is a massive YoonKook trash :^)
> 
> (Advanced Merry Christmas everyone stay warm I'm typing from my coffin now thx)

Taehyung was still on the plane, but he knows that he was in Seoul because of the very familiar scenery. Just like a child, he puts his knees on his seat and leans to the window to adore the view. It really does feel the best when you're home. To him, the dark skies looked like it was greeting him "good evening" and he couldn't wait to get off the plane. Taehyung thought about the weird phone call that initiated earlier on and he just smiles because he was sure that Jimin is safe under Jungkook's care and that he would see the two of them soon, sooner than he believes. Taehyung opens his mouth wide and lets out his warm breath that made the window foggy. He put a finger on it and started wiping at the foggy area, scribbling down something. At first, he realized that the area was too small, so this time he blew at the entirety of the window.

He was completely enjoying what he was doing, and he didn't care if people were staring or not, then his phone vibrated.

It was the directions he asked for from Jimin and he got even more restless in his seat. He kept smiling at the message and he took his wallet out, just to look at that one picture he had kept for a long time. It was his and Jimin's picture at a garden. He had a photoshoot session and was told that he can bring a friend along and he chose Jimin. It was a happy photo containing the two of them wearing pastel themed clothes, Jimin's arms hugging his waist and he was smiling while looking up at Taehyung. Taehyung was winking at his best friend with an arm around his orange haired friend's back, pulling Jimin closer to him. He remembers how he didn't stop calling Jimin cute in it for the whole day. 2nd year highschool was the best moment for Taehyung, and he felt the plane's direction slowly dropping, with the announcer reminding every passenger to not leave any of their belongings behind. He swore his eyes twinkled with excitement as he secured his things as he whispered happily to himself.

"Jimin-ah, I'm finally home."

Meanwhile back in the dorm, Jimin had changed into his pastel themed clothes, he had it adjusted because it was the clothes that Taehyung gave to him, and he really loves it. The whole thing made him look really cute and chill on the eyes, and Jungkook was wearing all black. Jimin kept fumbling with his fingers, endless movements of his legs and he kept sighing. Jungkook was very relaxed, but he can't keep his eyes off Jimin, who was visibly nervous at something. He holds Jimin's trembling hands.

"Hyung, what is it? Why are you so nervous?"

Jimin sighs for the nth time, looks at Jungkook for a bit then looks at the ground.

"This would be reasonable if I was a girl, Kookie. But I'm not, and this scares me so much."

This time, Jungkook was the one who sighed.

"If he's your bestfriend, he should just accept-"  
"Don't go there."

Jimin had cut Jungkook off again, as he looked at the ground. Jimin shakes his head and licks his lips as he stood up and walked towards the window in the room, arms crossed.

"I need to talk to Taehyung alone."

Jungkook looks up, tilts his head to the side with hands covering his mouth. He squints at the door then turned his gaze to Jimin again.

"You're chickening out again."  
"So are you. Don't pretend that you don't have anything to fix with someone, Jungkook."

Jimin's response made Jungkook look up at him, eyes wide in surprise. Jimin turned around with an even more lost look in his eyes. Jimin was silently leaning his back on the wall with hands in his pockets and Jungkook was staring at the ground with brows furrowed. Silence commenced and after a while, their gazes met.

"You mean me and Yoongi hyung?"  
"Exactly."  
"That was history."  
"So is mine and Taehyung's. But you wouldn't shut up about me and him, about me and you, about you and Yoongi. We should clean up our own mess."  
"Bullshit, I already have you and I'm already happy. What's there to fix?"  
"Jungkook-ah... has anyone ever told you that the world isn't just about you?"

Jungkook's fists were clenched and if he bites any harder on his lips, it will bleed. He hates this, he hates Jimin when he's being like this. He just wants Jimin to tell Taehyung to get lost, to go away from him because Jungkook was the one who suffered, endured and did everything in his power to lift Jimin up from his devastated state when Taehyung had been gone. Jimin was a strong guy, not giving in his desire to do something bad to himself, all because of the self-loathing phase his hyung went to. Jungkook had done a lot, and he knows that Jimin was his physically, but something tingles inside of him whenever Jimin mentions anything about Taehyung. He couldn't blame Jimin for being so attached to his feelings for Taehyung, but he strongly believes, strongly trusts Jimin's faithfulness to his partner. He loves Jimin, and Jimin loves him, and that was enough for everyone to understand.

But Jimin had to mention Yoongi. Min Yoongi. He was a hyung to him, to Jimin and Taehyung. Jungkook had been clinging onto Yoongi even when he had been friends with Jimin and Taehyung. Even now when he's with Jimin and is completely satisfied, his memories of playing the piano with the blonde haired man wouldn't fade away. Jungkook enrolled in the same university Jimin went to, because Yoongi had enrolled there too and he had to keep watch at his self-destructive hyung. When it gets too tough, Jungkook would call Yoongi and the latter always had the best ideas to how he can get through stuff.

One night though, Jimin had denied everything Jungkook was offering him and eventually told him to leave. He knows that he had also shoved Jimin away when he was irritated at himself but this took a painful blow to him because Jimin said "No matter what you do, you will never be Taehyung!" so he ran out the dorm, left Jimin crying and Jungkook ran to the direction of Yoongi's apartment. He ran with all his strength, not stopping even when his feet were already heating up and his breathing was wild. He had bumped on the apartment's door and fell to the ground, panting really hard while cussing at the air. Moments later, he was sobbing and the door had opened as Yoongi's blonde hair came to view and hurriedly opened the door, to pull him up. Yoongi had pulled him inside his apartment and calmed him down. From there, because Jungkook had no idea where to start, he just blurted everything out and sobbed at his hyung. He even confessed that he had always liked Yoongi, that Yoongi was the only one who's got his back and the rest were all enemies and pretenders. One confession lead to another thing, and Jungkook had been with Yoongi. Being with the man was cool, Yoongi was a great partner, even if the latter kept telling him that he was a dull person. Yoongi's good with music and Jungkook knows how to dance and sing, and that just made them together much more cooler. At times, Jungkook would sing at Yoongi's face with his raw voice, and everyone around them were either jealous or amused because Jungkook's voice was heavenly and Yoongi wasn't able to hide the gummy smile he always does when he's with the younger, and he's embarrassed easily. It just feels really good to be with someone who heals you.

However, their relationship only lasted until Jungkook had been a third year in highschool. He and Yoongi were just hanging out at their favorite spot and Jungkook was telling stories about Jimin and his condition was getting better. Yoongi waited for his chance to speak and took the chance to ask Jungkook if he's alright with breaking up. Jungkook said no at first, but Yoongi explained. Yoongi had also known Jimin and Taehyung through Jungkook and that he knows how attached Jungkook is to them. Yoongi explained that he couldn't have Jungkook alone, because who will look after Jimin when they're together? He didn't want to stress Jungkook with thinking about two guys at the same time, and he knows how big of a part Jimin and Taehyung plays in his life, and compared to them, Yoongi believes that he should be with his friends who need him more. Not that Yoongi didn't want Jungkook all to himself, but Yoongi had learned from experience that Jungkook's wishes would be monopolized and turn into something similar to his, and he doesn't like that. He wants Jungkook free, young, wild, in love with inspiration and full of passion to things he wants to do. Yoongi was a man married to his passion and is always selfless, but this situation had caused him to be selfish for the first time ever in his life. He gave a new meaning to breaking up, ending up composing something for Jungkook, and that was the most romantic thing Jungkook had experienced in his life. Soon, Jungkook came up with the most brilliant way to apologize to Jimin for running away from him for a week. Jungkook called Jimin out to the university's garden, and the elder was very quick to apologize and hug Jungkook tight, but because Jungkook still wanted to perform his apology performance, he sang a song with Yoongi rapping. After the performance, the two had completely made up and were all smiles in each other's embrace. Yoongi watches and he smiles, a little bitterly at the ground but he knows it was for the best, and the two were dazzling with their chemistry, and he's aware that Jungkook with him was nothing compared to the two at that moment.

Jungkook's reminiscing ends there, because he might break something if he remembers even more things that he had loathed, and he exhales a warm breath to the ground. He had to keep his cool. This is important for Jimin, not him and he doesn't want another fucked up mess to commence, so he goes along with what his hyung wants.

"Fine. I'll trust you heavily on this one, Jimin-hyung. You can talk to Taehyung alone."  
"I'm so sorry Jungkook. I'm still so weak to Taehyung. Forgive me, I'm so fucking weak."

Jungkook wants to hug Jimin, but he's unsure if Jimin would push him away or just stand there like a wilted flower all night, waiting for Taehyung. He didn't want any more heavy tension to sprawl so he just turns around, strides past the table and grabs his keys, wallet and umbrella, he even bought his guitar case, because he plans to hang out at a restaurant to kill time until Jimin calls him to be back and sets foot outside the apartment once more. The door shuts and Jimin walked back to his room, dropping his back on the bed and covers his eyes with the back of his hand. Suddenly, he remembers that he had to study for exams the next week, but right now really isn't the time to worry about academics. He exhales.

"Fuck my life."

Taehyung had long left the airport and was on his way to go meet with his close friends from high school. He was like an excited kid, skedaddling to the taxi area with a smile on his face. He met with his manager and as expected, he got scolded real bad for it. But it wasn't enough to set his mood to the blues, as his manager took all of his stuff and told him to stay out of trouble. Taehyung was just wearing his pastel themed clothes without the heavy, thick, fluffy winter jacket he had worn earlier and it felt nice. His manager shoved his glasses to his head angrily and he bows apologetically a million times more before saying farewell. He makes his way to his best friend's dorm. His manager had ordered two men to go with him to his destination, and Taehyung had asked them to carry his gifts for his friends. There were also fans at the airport so the two also held onto the gifts given to him. It was funny, because one of the bodyguards wore a minion bracelet, a Mickey Mouse headband and was holding a lightsaber. The other bodyguard was holding a fan with Taehyung's wacky face edited on it, wore a fake moustache, a Hello Kitty bracelet and Naruto's head protector. Taehyung had the time of his life taking selfies with the two men whose faces were unchanging while wearing his fan's gifts in the vehicle.

Of course, time flies when one is having fun and Taehyung had no time to panic, because he had finally arrived to where he needed. He asked his bodyguards to leave, because the huge van looks so intimidating and he would look like he's going to sue people in the place. His order was heard and now, he has a box of cake in one hand, a small gift in his pocket, and a large one on his left. He was nervous and giddy, as he giggles into his palm.

"Here goes nothing."

He had pressed the doorbell and stepped back a bit, hiding his very obvious gift at his back. He felt silly, but who is he kidding if he's not like that. Moments later the door opens, and both of Jimin and Taehyung's eyes dilated. Jimin froze, looking at Taehyung, looking at the real person again after four years. Taehyung opens his mouth to say something but he ended up gulping instead and looked at all of Jimin. They both just stood there, gaping at each other's appearance that seemed to match because of the pastel theme. They licked both of their lips at the same time and said something at the same time, that they had to stop talking again. The two broke into an awkward laughter and Jimin finally realized that they were just standing there.  
He attempts to speak once more.

"Hey! Uh.. let's go in first?"  
"Oh.. oh! Yeah, yeah... inside, yeah, cool."

Taehyung put his arms to the front and a red box with a pink ribbon on it came to view. Jimin had no choice but to accept it, because he saw that Taehyung had another gift and it was so huge, that he thought why Taehyung had to bring it along with him. They talk as they get inside Jimin and Jungkook's apartment. Taehyung broke into conversation, asking about Jungkook who Jimin said was out at the moment, and changed topics rather swiftly to ease their awkward atmosphere. It was normal, because they hadn't seen each other in forever.

"Oh yeah, this cake has no brand because I had it customized by a friend who's a really good pattisier. His cakes are top class, really."  
"Whoa. You really didn't have to do this, you know. I just really wanted to see you."  
"I know, I know. I'm such a good friend."  
"Aigoo, I feel bad. I don't have much in here right now."

That's when Taehyung had hugged Jimin from the back real tight and Jimin froze again.

"I'm sorry, I missed you so much. I just had to fly out of another country. I missed you, Jimin."

Jimin couldn't deny his feelings. His heart was beating fast, even though it wasn't Jungkook hugging him. But he wanted this, he told himself that he would handle himself when it comes to Taehyung, so he fights his heart with his brain. He stopped his hands from holding Taehyung's hands around him, but Taehyung smells so good, so soothing and he was trying with all his strength not to hug Taehyung back. His feelings are winning over him, affecting his brain and he swears he hears a voice at the back of his head saying "It's been four years. Four years, Park Jimin. A hug wouldn't hurt you." Jimin gulps, and if his brain had a mouth it would be cussing at him. The orange haired man turns around and hugs Taehyung back, sobbing on the latter's chest. Jimin missed this, and he never thought that getting to hug Taehyung again would give him so much mixed feelings about everything, that he just let his tears flow on the latter's chest.

"I missed you so fucking much, Taehyung... welcome back."

Jimin's hand was clenching onto Taehyung's back and he kissed Jimin's hair, and patted the latter's back. Taehyung was overwhelmed, happy and other feelings that he couldn't describe. Taehyung had placed his hands on Jimin's cheeks, and he bumped his forehead with the latter's with a huge smile on his face.

"I'm home, Jimin. I'm home."

While the two were calming themselves down, Jungkook had went in his favorite restaurant, sat on his favorite seat and was staring at the piano on the platform. Jungkook wondered why there were so many people crowding over and he decided to eavesdrop.

"The pianist couldn't make it. What do we do? We can't just cancel the show."  
"Look, the guest we had invited here had to come over from Russia. Our reputation is at stake here!"  
"None of us are experienced enough to perform for him. This is a disaster. The pianist just had to cancel the last minute, shit!"

Jungkook understood the situation, and he doesn't want to lose his favorite hang out spot so he decided to go over the group of worried staff. One of them had recognized Jungkook, because he's always hanging out in the restaurant. Jungkook was good with instruments and in a flash he was dragged to the dressing room and had been told to put on formal clothes. He looked good in a suit, his hair was brushed back and the female staff had automatically become his fans. There was squirming when he made his way to them and the moment he smiled, he swore that he can visibly see the girls bite their lips and started fixing themselves, which made him laugh.

"Can I go warm up with one or two pieces on the piano?"  
"You can warm me up too if you want."  
"Look forward to it. I like heating stuff up."

And that's the moment the girls scream as he winks at them then bows and strode past them to make his way to the grand piano. He thought that it would be better if he said he had a boyfriend and he makes it his mission. He grabs the mic and grabs everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome and good evening, I am your pianist for the night and my name is Jungkook. Scale is worldwide. International playboy. Turn up!"

There was screaming and loud applauses from the side, and whispers started to commence and he can tell that they were curious about him, about his skills on the piano and everyone had a feeling that he would show them a good time. He got on the piano, tuned it a little, and adjusted the mic stand near him. He started to think of a song to perform and he decided to perform a romantic song. Jungkook sang as he played gracefully, capturing everyone's attention. As the applause of the crowd happens, he just stays there happy with his performance and bows to his audience. Suddenly, there was someone who grabbed the mic in front of him and before Jungkook can say anything, the man had spoken.

"Ladies and gentlemen give it up for Jeon Jungkook!"

The man who had pink hair turns around, and Jungkook froze. The man had patted him on the head but he was so still, and even if he wanted to move he couldn't. He was in shock, and he was gathering his conscience somewhere, as he needs to keep moving his fingers and perform.  
The audience was applauding once more and the man introduces himself.

"It was rude of me to randomly pop up and I apologize for that. I'll introduce myself properly then. I am a son of Daegu, a rapper married to music, a man filled with inspiration, Min Suga!"

The audience cheers once more and Yoongi had stared at Jungkook. Their eyes met when the younger finally looked up, with a confused look on his face. Yoongi had an arm around Jungkook and whispered, hiding their faces from the audience.

"Jam first, talk later. Got that?"

Jungkook inhaled Yoongi's scent and he swore he can get drunk just by how sweet it was. He groaned when Yoongi went away, as he wanted to bask in his hyung's scent more, and that's what he's going to do after the performance. He wants all his questions answered and a look of determination had etched itself on his face.

"This is going to be a long night."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how many chapters this will take but I'll try updating asap! Sorry for the long wait btw! OTL

Jungkook tried hard not to glare at the piano keys and Yoongi kept moving around the platform, eyes sometimes meeting with his, sometimes not. The gazes the elder throws at him with a grin is irritating to no end so he focuses on his vocal parts instead. Jungkook sighs during applauses, thinking how Jimin is dealing with his situation. Meanwhile, Jimin was just sitting down on the couch, basking in Taehyung's presence, enjoying himself in his best friend's company. Casually talking like the old days, the two were deep in their conversation, which mostly consists of Taehyung's storytelling.

"Honestly I thought I'm going to look like I bleached myself because my sunbaenims in the agency are all so blindingly white! I'm glad I'm safe from that dreadful imagery."

"I thought the same thing! I'm so glad you didn't change that much. Besides, I guess they figured that your best asset isn't actually your looks but your personality."

"Aha, flattery won't get you anywhere."

"With you, yes I will get somewhere. I know you better than anyone, Taehyung."

"Exact words my manager throws at me oh my god. Don't remind of him please."

"The difference is you like me more? Just kidding, man."

Taehyung smiles as he looks at Jimin, probably happy about the fact that Jimin can joke about how he feels for his best friend and it's true right now. Taehyung pretends to stretch his arms upward and then let it fall naturally on Jimin's couch. He stares at his best friend, lowkey testing how far he can go, how far Jimin would allow him skinship but Jimin just laughs because he's a bit obvious with his actions. He grabs Taehyung's hand and puts it on his shoulder, making Taehyung look down, laughing at his obviousness. Taehyung feels Jimin's whole body laugh, and he decided that he had missed that feeling of closeness. It's like the tables have turned, because Taehyung drowns in the butterflies fluttering all over him internally just with Jimin near him. He missed Jimin, and he missed him greatly.

"What?"  
"What do you mean, what? You're so obvious, it's hilarious."  
"I hate you, don't read me!"  
"I'll try not to. It's as automatic as a hobby."  
"Alright but also, I have another story."  
"Hold on, Jungkook's texted me."

Jimin was all ears while he checks the message that says Yoongi was at the restaurant and that he would have to take longer than needed, that he might be back tomorrow. Jimin suddenly felt his heart skip a beat, but he trusts Jungkook. He trust his boyfriend, and he replies with truthfulness.

"It's about time we both fix things up. Do whatever it takes. We both have one night for this."

Jimin swore he let out a deep breath as he sent his reply and Taehyung can see the worried look on his face.

"What did he say?"  
"No.. no it's nothing. Where were we?"  
"Jimin, what did Kookie say?"  
"It's not important Taehyung."  
"Okay but you think I'm buying that? With your face showing like you just saw a ghost? What's wrong with Kookie?"

Jimin doesn't want anything to go wrong but as expected, Taehyung knows him too well. Even though it's been so long, the times when Taehyung actually senses things about him makes him really nervous, because even Taehyung can be scary at times when he least expected it. Jimin looks directly at Taehyung's eyes and he sighs as his head slowly droops, and his view reaches the floor once again.

"Jungkook's dealing with Yoongi-hyung right now."

Taehyung blinked a few times, and had a confused look on his face, because he doesn't know what it means or why Jimin's nervous about it. Taehyung hadn't known their hyung that well, because it was around the time when he was about to live in another country with his girlfriend.  
He had no news, no clue on what happened after he had left and that's the moment Taehyung knew how much he had missed, and how much catching on he has to do. Just like any other clueless friend, he raises his question.

"Jiminie, what does that mean?"

Jimin is patient, too patient that it even surprises him sometimes. He sighs.

"This is going to be a long night."

As Jimin took his turn to explain things to his clueless best friend, the performance in the restaurant had already ended, and Yoongi had dragged Jungkook in the changing room, and had their stuffs with them and was left alone in there. Not really alone enough, because the two of them had gained so much fans in one night and a performance. There were tons of girls trying to listen in on what the two would be talking about as they change their clothes so they decided to move to the farthest area of the studio type room and talked there.

"So... how's Russia?"

Jungkook starts sarcastically, irritated and frustratedly taking off his suit while avoiding eye contact with the elder, who actually has a victorious smirk on his face.

"Cold as hell. Except hell is hot."

Yoongi tries to ease the tense teenager with a joke as an answer, but he knows that it does nothing but heat up the dangerous atmosphere Jungkook gives. Jungkook was starting to get annoyed with his clothes, but it was because he was just so mad, so angry and he doesn't want to deal with his hyung like this. He doesn't like faking up stuff and he clicks his tongue as he aggressively glares at his belt because it's hard to take off. Yoongi sighs and holds Jungkook's fists.

"Jungkook."  
"Tsk! Stupid belt won't loosen up!"

Yoongi inhales and takes his necktie off, and grabs Jungkook's wrists and manages to tie them together real tight. Yoongi closes in on him, stretches both of his arms to deny Jungkook of movement and all personal space was lost, as they just stare at each other's faces. Yoongi made sure Jungkook was looking straight at him.

"We can't talk if you're going to resort to violence. I don't want to fight. Not with you."  
"I began to think that I actually missed you a lot, hyung. But to be honest fuck you. Fuck you for a lot of reasons. Fuck you for being afraid and fuck you so much for leaving me just like that!"

Jungkook hissed and glared, the hatred getting to him because they were once fine together. They were perfectly fine when they were together. Jungkook could have easily gave up on Jimin because he was also getting fed up with the never ending self loathing and never shutting up about his unrequited feelings, but he didn't. When he was going to talk to Yoongi about getting back together, Yoongi had denied him of chances, but didn't deny him of proper talk. He just denied Jungkook of sharing his pain, because Yoongi likes to deal with things himself. Yoongi knows that Jungkook wants him out of his life, because Jimin was the only person he cares about now, that it's too late to take anything back because the damage had been done. Yoongi sighs because all of that was in the past.

"You should just look forward. Earlier when we were performing, you look like you're begging for me to be close to you, to sit with you and watch you play the piano with all you've got. Jungkook you really should just get over us."

Yoongi takes Jungkook's hands that were tied up and kisses the back of his left hand. Jungkook makes a confused look at his hyung, and Yoongi was caressing his hands, swiping his thumb over them. Jungkook was always weak to whatever Yoongi does and his heartbeat started to hasten up after every breath he lets out. He wants to hug Yoongi, he missed his hyung on an enormous amount of mixed feelings' level, and even though he's so mad, so angry after everything, he now just wishes for a hug. Yoongi smiles as he examines his dongsaeng's manly hands.

"You did a great job playing the piano. I'm proud of you."  
"Untie me."  
"You played just like me, no, you're better than me now. Did you beat yourself up for it?"  
"Yoongi hyung, untie me... please."  
"You've grown really well. You're in perfect form."  
"Just untie me!"  
"Still impatient as ever though. But it's fine, because that's the Jeon Jungkook I've always known."

Yoongi unties Jungkook's hands and Jungkook flung himself on his hyung and hugged him tight. Yoongi also hugged back but in a more calm manner and he can see that the younger almost cried. Almost, but he didn't because it's going to get weird if they stay there any longer with all the people waiting for them to get out of there.

"Come with me and stay for one night or you're going home?"

Yoongi asks as he wears his casual jacket and beanie while Jungkook fixes his hair. The younger finally smiles as he replies.

"Hell no. You're not disappearing without me fixing everything with you hyung."  
"To be honest, you can't fix anything without help."  
"Hyung, I'm 18. I know all there is to know."  
"I've heard that somewhere before. Taehyung might just get his hands all over Jimin by now."  
"Sorry but that's not going to make me rage over those two idiots."  
"Get ready to get your ass whooped by Jimin tomorrow then."  
"I'll break Taehyung's face first though."  
"Good luck on that."

The two made their way out, made their way away from their newly formed fangirls and finally got out of the restaurant. Jungkook had his guitar case with him, pouting at it because he didn't have a chance to actually play it. Heck, he didn't even get to open the case because of the sudden emergency. Yoongi notices the case and he ruffles Jungkook's hair as he opens the trunk of his car.

"We'll jam again later at my place. Don't worry kiddo."

Jungkook's face beams as he places it on the trunk and sits on the front seat with Yoongi driving. He takes the time to check his phone and sees the message from Jimin. He smiles as he reads it, and he replies.

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I've fixed things now. I love you!"

The road was long, and silence took over as Yoongi drove smoothly to his apartment.

Jimin and Taehyung were done asking and explaining and everything was clear to the brown haired boy who had been gaping earlier. Jimin finally lets out a sigh of relief as it took all the nervousness off his chest and back. All that's left is for Taehyung's reactions to everything that happened. After licking his lips, Taehyung turns to Jimin and spoke.

"I'm just so speechless right now, Jiminie. I had no idea-"  
"You always had no idea Tae. I'm used to it."

Taehyung starts to regret everything, starts to regret his decisions, and starts to hate himself for regretting that he chose to love someone else when the one he loved perfectly right from the start was the person who had got his back all this time. He regrets that he left, he regrets every single thing. He starts to panic, because he suddenly felt the need to leave as soon as possible and just disappear. He was so lost, staring at the ground and hears nothing but silence. His brain tells him to go, to get up and go away and never show himself to Jimin ever again, but it's like his body is glued to his position and he snaps out of it when Jimin speaks.

"I don't blame you Taehyung. I never did, and I never will."  
"Jimin I-"  
"I just-- believe me, I'd fight anyone who tries to harm you. I almost dragged Jungkook down with me but I'd never do that to you. I can't, I won't and I never will."  
"Jimin no, listen to me."  
"I hate myself a lot, hell I don't even deserve Jungkook. But he stayed, he endured and put up with so much of my shit. I'm sorry. I'm sorry Tae. I couldn't keep my promise to keep Jungkook happy and out of trouble. We both became a huge mess instead."  
"Park Jimin!"

Taehyung stopped Jimin's uncontrollable blabbering by placing his hands on the orange haired man's cheeks and feels the elder shaking, eyes searching for something in Taehyung's and is about to cry. Taehyung clearly sees the tears forming in his best friend's eyes and he wipes them away. Jimin chokes in the air stuck in his lungs as he tries to speak.

"I love you Taehyung. I've always wanted to say that... but I have Jungkook now.. and you need to go back to your girlfriend. You need to live a proper life, become a good father and take care of kids and-"  
"Jiminie, Jimin look. It's okay, I'm here. I'm here and I'm not leaving you. Calm down and take deep breaths. I'm here, I'll be here so it's okay. You'll be okay."

Jimin still continues to shiver, stuttering his words even though this was not part of his plans. He didn't want Taehyung to worry so much about him, and he wanted to sort this out the normal way, but his fears got the better of him. But he does not give in to his emotions completely and takes Taehyung's advice. Jimin heaves and exhales while his eyes never left the younger's gaze. He held onto Taehyung's palm on his cheeks and places his hand on the back of his best friend's that was caressing his cheeks. Taehyung goes closer to him and their personal space disappears. Taehyung was going to pull him into a hug, but Jimin suddenly pulled Taehyung by the collar and gave him a kiss for five seconds before pulling away.

Jimin then backs away from Taehyung, ready to turn his heels and run but Taehyung had hugged him from behind. He struggles.

"Taehyung let me go."  
"Jimin no, I don't mind it! It's okay, Jimin. It's okay because it's you!"  
"This is wrong. You need to leave. Just-"  
"Jimin! Can you listen to me for even one moment?!"

Jimin squirms for a little bit more and Taehyung tightens his hug on him. Both of them were panting, sitting on the floor with uneven breaths. Taehyung leans his back on the wall and his hands were intertwined in front of Jimin's stomach, while Jimin gets no choice but to lean his head back on Taehyung's chest for a better breathing position.

"I went all the way here to see you, Jimin. I wanted to see you because, I realized that you were the first one I've ever loved truly all my life."

Jimin breathes and blinks, because this talk is not the one he needs right now, because right this moment is the most dangerous part. Speechless, he just hears out what his best friend wanted to say.

"I wanted to tell you that, in reality I see my girlfriend, but in all of my dreams I only see you. I see you smile, laugh and free. I always see you holding a hand but I don't know whose hand you were holding. And my dreams had always ended with your voice calling my name.. but when I open my eyes I see my girlfriend."

Jimin still says silent, licking his lips while blankly staring at the ground, looking like he's just waiting to be eaten up by the floor anytime. Taehyung rests his head on Jimin's nape.

"And then this dream happened. It was a flashback type of dream, because I woke up in our highschool classroom.. It was crazy because I see myself having that orange hair and you having black hair. As if I saw everything in slow motion, I see you always smiling at me, laughing beside me and you're always with me. But the dream ended when you hit me with a pillow."

Jimin then remembers everything Taehyung had stated and turns to look at his best friend. Taehyung gulps as he looks at Jimin looking back at him. Taehyung looks at the floor and his hands disappeared from Jimin's waist only to drop to the ground. Jimin's gaze was fixated on Taehyung, whose breath was getting shaky and tears are forming on his eyes.

"Jimin, you don't deserve an idiot like me. Jungkook is the best for you, and we both know that I should be gone from this place right now, that I don't even deserve to be your best friend anymore. You didn't have to go through all that because of me."

And with a heavy sigh, tears fell from both Taehyung's eyes. With a sob, he emphasizes his point.

"I don't even deserve to say I love you!"

Taehyung says it out loud and Jimin froze. He had never seen Taehyung cry like this, and he never thought that he would be the cause of this. His goal was always, always to make sure that his friends stay happy. But right now, his best friend's sobbing in front of him, probably frustrated with the fact that Taehyung is loathing himself for being ignorant and all the negativity had pushed the boy's mind on edge that he actually had to cry. Taehyung crying though, was a pretty sight to Jimin, because he has seen another side of his best friend. Taehyung never cried in front of him all those years, no girl was able to make him cry just because of breaking up, and Jimin realized how big of a deal he actually was to Taehyung, when he had thought that Taehyung had forgotten him all this time.

While Taehyung almost drowns in his hiccups and tears, Jimin holds his bestfriend's face with cold hands and kisses Taehyung without using his tongue. Taehyung doesn't get surprised and his hands automatically go around Jimin's back and clenches his shirt. Jimin did the same, even though the two of them weren't kissing each other out of desire, they were kissing each other out of comfort. They hugged each other so tight and Taehyung's grip was tighter, like he was afraid of letting go of Jimin, which is true. Jimin just wants Taehyung close to him, breathe on him and calm him down.

"You deserve the world, Taehyung. We deserve each other. We really do, it's just that we're idiots that we couldn't realize that earlier."  
"Trust me that I'm not letting you go, never again, never going to happen ever. Jimin."

They didn't notice when it had happened, but Jimin was leaning on the wall now and Taehyung looms over him again, as this time they kiss for real. Taehyung's hand was holding Jimin's gently and the other free hand was stroking the elder's hair. Jimin unbuttons his polo shirt and also unbuttons Taehyung's, not breaking the kiss. Only a minute has passed when they took their top clothes off and the two of them almost got dizzy with each other's actions. Taehyung broke away to leave wet kisses on Jimin's neck towards his collarbone, and Jimin sighs in relief.  
Taehyung pulls back, swipes his lips that was glistening because of Jimin's chapstick and his drool. The younger holds Jimin's thighs and places his hyung's feet on his shoulder as he leans forward.

"I'll hold you tight all night."

 

 Jungkook didn't realize that he had dozed off in Yoongi's apartment the moment he arrived. He just realizes that he was resting on Yoongi's lap, that his hyung's sleeping while sitting, and that there was a blanket covering him. He gets up and Yoongi just made minimal movements but his eyes were still closed and his breathing didn't change much. Jungkook then, puts the blanket on Yoongi and kisses his hyung's pink colored hair, as he makes his way to his bag and gets clothes, a towel, then heads to Yoongi's bathroom.

Meanwhile, Yoongi was having a nightmare. A nightmare that started with an accident in his family's house. There was fire, and Yoongi sees himself running as fast as he can to the location. Police was blocking the way, his friends are all running behind him. They shouted, even pushed through the ones blocking Yoongi's way. The fire was bad and people are screaming that there was still a person inside, but the truth was, Yoongi's family were still out.  
Jungkook and Jimin were stopping him from trying to go in but he protested strongly and still went. The moment he arrives in front of the flames, parts of it fell around him, trapping him in heat and he passes out from too much heat and smoke, as he wakes up sweating like crazy.

Yoongi blinks and lets out short, fast breaths as he figured that his body was paralyzed due to intense fear. He waited five, ten minutes and by then he figured he can already move. He looked around to find Jungkook, but the younger was nowhere to be found and the blanket he had put on the kid was on him instead, causing him to panic internally. He turned his gaze to their things to find Jungkook's bag and it was sitting still beside his stuff, and that gave him a huge relief.

"Must be in the bathroom."

Yoongi murmured to himself as he got up and grabbed a towel from the rack of clothes in the living room. He wiped his sweat away and stared at the black upright piano near him, a bit dusty but not really dirty since he uses it moderately. He walks towards it, with the memory of Jungkook's first visit in his place. He remembers how the boy was so eager to learn, so he performed some songs he knew how to play. He remembers Jungkook singing along, how his voice perfectly blends in with the elder's play, and how they make a really awesome pair of playmakers. Yoongi remembers how he smiled, laughed and just by thinking of it, he places himself in front of the piano, sits down and begins to tune it. The sounds echo in the whole house, and as Jungkook had wiped the water away from his skin and applied his body spray then put his clothes on, he hears the sound of a piano and he hurries up. Yoongi plays a familiar tune, and Jungkook was listening behind a wall, but he licks his lips and then starts to sing. Yoongi gets startled and his phase crumbles, as he stands up and looks at Jungkook's direction.

"Don't scare me like that!"

The shorter man hisses, his fast breathing visible and Jungkook stands straight, locks his hands together and looks downwards.

"I- I didn't mean to-"  
"You should've woke me up."  
"But hyung, you were sound asleep."  
"It doesn't matter. I need to know where you are. Next time just tell me, okay?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"Ahh, just come here will you?"

Jungkook obliges and stands in front of his pink haired hyung. Yoongi stands as well then grabs the younger's hand as he fits his fingers in the spaces between, holding the hand that was once belonging to him. The taller boy can only stare at their hands and wonder how the elder is feeling, what Yoongi is thinking about, and what could happen to them now that they were both awake. The two of them walk back to the living room in full silence once more, with Jungkook's gaze fixated on his hyung's tiny back. The younger realizes that Yoongi was sweating quite a lot because of visible sweat beads rolling downwards on the latter's neck. Flashbacks filled Jungkook's vision, and it ends seconds from the time it happened. It whooshed by and he just blinks all the bad memories away.

Soon, the both of them were sitting on the couch again and Yoongi broke their awkward mood.  
He lets out a short exhale that sounded like a delayed laughter as a slight smile forms on his lips.

"So... what did you want to "fix up" with me again?"  
"I want to apologize to you, and I want you to apologize to me."  
"I see... is that all?"  
"Also, tell me why you left without saying anything all of the sudden."  
"I left, because I wanted to pursue my career in making music. I already told you that a thousand times before."  
"Hyung, I'm tired of hearing bullshit. Seoul has everything! I just want to be at ease with my lover right now so please hyung."  
"Then who is your lover, Jeon Jungkook? At this moment, right now, who is he?"

The pink haired man's gaze does not waver, not even a bit, as he asks in a calm manner. Jungkook felt how he froze in an instant. He gulps, not breaking eye contact with his hyung as he lets out a shaky breath. It took all the strength and air he gathered from his stomach to answer, and he gives another voice shaken reply.

"Park... Jimin..."  
"Come again?"  
"The man.. I love... is.. Park Jimin, hyung.."

Jungkook's heartbeat raises and he starts to sweat a little. He doesn't want to answer another question, because the incoming question he guesses, would be the question that would make Yoongi win if this conversation was a competition. The elder was calm, smiling silently while staring at Jungkook. As nervousness eats up the younger boy, Yoongi raises his hand and when he was about to ruffle the nervous youngster's head, the kid closed his eyes shut. Yoongi smiles as he moves his hand away and lets out a satisfied sigh.

"Good job, kiddo. I'm proud of you. I always was, because you're seriously a good kid."

Jungkook hears his hyung's words and he remembers what Yoongi had told him when they were still dating. That he was someone strong, someone who can handle himself, and that's what makes him so lovable. His existence per se, was the ultimate beauty according to the elder. He was glad that he gets to breathe, but he sees Yoongi pull out a lighter from his pocket and gets a cigarette. He remembered how he stops his hyung every single time, and he does it again out of habit. The elder was leaning on a wall, and as soon as the taller man grabbed his wrist and took the cigarette from his mouth and snatched the lighter away, Yoongi laughs.

"Are you fucking serious...?"  
"I've always stopped you and I always will, hyung. You told me you'd quit it!"  
"That feeling when a ten year old lectures his dad on his vices. I feel that so much right now."  
"Make that plus eight. Why do you never listen to what I say?"

Yoongi tilts his head sideways and speaks in his usual low, lazy voice.

"Why are you even still here? We're okay now, Jungkook. You're supposed to be running back to Jimin by now, or did you forget your part in the script?"  
"I don't follow scripts and Jimin is just doing fine. Plus, isn't it obvious that you still need me hyung?"

Yoongi laughs again, and Jungkook is getting pissed at the elder's behavior. It felt like déjà vu to the elder, only it was him telling those things to Jungkook. Yoongi suddenly missed his stylish blonde hair. He sighs.

"You're not wrong, but I'll be fine."  
"Why the fuck do you always lie to me?!"

Jungkook bangs a fist to the wall just beside Yoongi. The younger was aggravated once again, and Yoongi wasn't even scared in the slightest. Jungkook grits his teeth and his eyes couldn't focus on one spot. Silence commenced, completely filling the room with a heavy atmosphere and they both stood there with one person fuming and the other person calm as ever. Sometime soon, Yoongi proceeds to hold Jungkook's hand that was holding the lighter.

"Since you want some truth, I'll give you five of why I left."

Jungkook glared straight on his hyung's eyes as the latter stared straight back at him. He unfolds the younger's pinky slowly.

"I only cause nothing but trouble for you, but despite that you still took care of me."

Jungkook felt his ring finger raise as well.

"I love the way you hold my hand and kept hugging and clinging onto me like there was no tomorrow for us. I literally forgot that pillows exist."

The elder unfolds the suddenly silent boy's middle finger and the silver lighter that had Yoongi's name embedded on it was half revealed.

"Life is supposed to be harsh right? I'm not perfect, dull, and I'm a nobody, but you make me feel like the opinion of the universe never mattered. You made me believe that only you knowing that I exist was enough."

The younger exhales, surprised by what he's hearing, because this is the first time Yoongi had ever said something like this directly to him. His index finger raises, leaving his thumb the only one holding onto the lighter.

"I'm not good at fixing something that was broken, but you showed up that night. You told me every single detail despite being in a messy situation, and confessed your heart out to me while bawling like a kid. I was captivated, happy and I could only drown myself with thoughts of you."

The lighter falls on the floor.

"And then I left..."

Jungkook draws his fist away from the wall and Yoongi grabs it and places it on his chest. The younger's hand softens and he feels the rapid beating of his hyung's heart. Yoongi continues.

"Because I knew that I can't provide you with what you truly deserve. Looking at you right now, Park Jimin seems to be that guy you really are meant for."

Yoongi lets Jungkook's hand drop and he crouches down to pick up his lighter. The younger responds a bit later but he still manages to grab the lighter again. The elder rolls his eyes and clicks his tongue.

"This is why I hate kids to be fucking honest."  
"Are all of those reasons really true, hyung?"  
"I couldn't make those up as lyrics even if I tried."  
"I want proof, hyung. Prove it to me."  
"Fuck that. I want my lighter, Jungkook."  
"Then I'll take it that you're lying."  
"Jungkook. Give me my lighter."  
"Fuck that. Finders keepers, Yoongi-hyung."

Yoongi shakes his head at the childish argument and decides to walk away, except it didn't happen because Jungkook had cornered him and he was forced to lean back on the wall again.  
They were near a table and that table seemed messy, packed with some electrical devices covered with masking tape. The taller boy grabbed the big masking tape and Yoongi actually glared at him for it. Jungkook made sure to hold his hyung's hand properly and entertwined his fingers with the elder's. Only then did he roll the tape starting below the wrist area and he made sure that no movement will free them from the tape.

"Is this some twisted reply to my unrequited love for you or are you a closet masochist?"  
"It's because you need me that I'm not going anywhere."

Jungkook then bumps his forehead gently on his hyung's and somehow, the younger boy managed to smile.

"This I swear to you hyung, we may actually be over, but I'll still never let you hurt yourself like this. Please understand how I really am, how I've grown but still attached to you, hyung... and..."

Somehow, the both of them were now sitting on the floor and Yoongi was staring at nothing while listening. Yoongi didn't know where to look, and Jungkook helped him, by voicing out what he had wanted from the pink haired elder.

"I will always need you as much as you have always needed me."

Surprised at those strong words, Yoongi looks up and his lips have met Jungkook's. The younger boy was rather forceful, because Yoongi's back was sliding down while being kissed passionately. Yoongi pushes Jungkook's chest upwards and breaks the kiss. He gasps for air and hisses at the brute strength his dongsaeng possesses.

"Fuck, Jeon Jungkook you need to chill the fuck out."  
"No."

The younger pulls him back again but this time he just showers his hyung's face with pecks and Yoongi can only whine at him. Jungkook was, as of now, the one giving a victorious smirk.

“If we were asleep, this night could've ended that easily, Yoongi-hyung."  
"I wanted it to end normally but I forgot that nothing normal happens when I'm with you."  
"Oh, so you do remember."  
"Little shit, who would forget?"  
"Thank you, I'm happy. So happy, in fact."

Jungkook bites his neck hard, wanting to leave a mark as Yoongi hisses and groans as he tightens his grip on Jungkook's hair. Pain, as it is, should sting and burn when felt but the way Jungkook's lips and tongue work their way on the red marked spot on his neck makes him feel that it's not that bad at all. The elder knows he is in a red zone, because once he likes that feeling, he swears that he will be addicted to it. The biting and licking didn't seem to stop, and from the way his lustful dongsaeng impatiently tugs at the collar of his shirt, Yoongi can tell from the very focused eyes and the lowkey slurping sounds from the younger, that he's going all the way and it will be intense. As Yoongi tries to cover his eyes with his free arm, a whisper makes its way to his ear.

"Hyung, this will be our last time together so please..."

Yoongi's messed up hair and sweaty face reveals themselves, as Jungkook holds his pink haired hyung's hand and places it on his cheek as he smiles sincerely.

"Look here... Look at me..."

Yoongi sighs, because Jungkook is really someone so beautiful, precious and dear to him. He was the one who held the younger before and he can only laugh at the fact that the tables have turned so fast, and for the seconds that will pass them, Yoongi wished that Jungkook was his once more, if possible, and a tear suddenly falls from his eye.

"You're really... unfair.."

The dark cherry haired boy wipes the tear away, and he kisses his hyung's eye.

"That's my line, hyung."

The younger had them both sit and as Jungkook was removing the tape on their arms, he sang a song that his hyung liked. It was a moment of peace for both of them, but as the younger finished removing the tape, he stops singing and carried Yoongi on his arms and winked. Their night begins the moment the door to Yoongi's room shuts and their shadows looked like dancing silhouettes under the moon's light.


End file.
